Dominating Minds
Dominating Minds We're a new ambitious guild on our way to rule Dofus on Aermyne! We're a friendly and nice guild and if you want to be part of the conquest we're happy to accept any English speaking players to join. At the moment we have various nationalities playing, so don't hesitate to ask for an invitation no matter which continent you come from! Average guild level: 53 We're friendly, and we have dedicated guildies! If you would like to be part of our tight-knit group, we're happy to accept any English-speaking players! At the moment we have various nationalities playing, with the majority English speaking, so don't hesitate to ask for an invitation no matter which continent you come from! Our average guild level is 53, with 45 members. Requirements We're only accepting level 30+ players at the moment. You must speak English and preferrably be active. NOTE: Minimum may change soon, and please be aware of updates. --Propero-Captured At the moment we have no assigned alignment. The leader belongs to the Brakmarian alignment, but about 65% of the aligned guildmates are Bontarian. Rules Within the Guild *Be active. *Be nice. *If you decide to leave the guild, please provide a reason. *If you know you're not going to be playing for a long time, let someone in charge know so you won't get kicked out. *If there's more than 1 free perceptors, you're free to place them anywhere you like. Promoting the guild is always a good idea. However, don't place the last perceptor without asking whether someone else was already planning on placing it somewhere else. *You're allowed to collect loot from perceptors you have personally placed. Don't collect the loot if someone else placed the perc. *You're responsible for the perc you placed, so don't go offline and leave the perc unguarded. *If a perc gets attacked and you are free you should join the fight no matter who placed it. Who's in charge If you want to join the guild, these are the people you should try to reach: Recruiting officer *Propero-Captured lvl 85 Leader *Pilkehdi lvl 77 Second in Command *Ashwin lvl 67 *Krizalid lvl 117 Muse (leaders and second in command alt characters) *Tilkku lvl 32 *Isperia lvl 50 *Pro-Captured lvl 45 Ranks All available ranks are not in use and there should be a very special reason why to use other ranks than what's listed here. Donating experience to the guild will benefit you and everybody else in the guild: you will get more rights and the guild's power will increase. NOTE: Guild Ranks are currently being updated by Pilkehdi. These will change in the near future. Thanks for your understanding! --Propero-Captured The ones marked with an asterisque : - Rank not directly connected to the amount of exp donated, or - The rights will be considered case by case Professions You can contact these players for free (or reduced cost) services within the field of their profession. Please only list your profession if it's above level 50! Also, if there are more than 3 professions in a certain category, please remove the one with the lower level. Thanks for your cooperation! | |- ! scope="row"| Crafting | | |- ! scope="row"| Carver | | |- ! scope="row"| Smith | | |} History 15/9/2010 '''Krizalid promoted to Second in Command. '''14/9/2010 Guild reaches level 17. 6/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 16. '''6/9/2010 '''Propero-Captured promoted to Recruiting officer. '''31/8/2010 Guild reaches level 15. 20/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 14. '''20/8/2010 '''Ashwin promoted to Second in Command. '''19/8/2010 '''Rules updated, check out the house fund info too. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 13. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 12. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 11. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 10. '''19/7/2010 '''Recruiting Officer added as a rank. '''17/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 9. '''16/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 8. '''15/7/2010 '''Professions added. '''13/7/2010 '''Rank table created. '''10/7/2010 The Dominating Minds guild page is created! Upcoming events and notes Announcements on upcoming events, such as drop or exp hunts or information about absences etc. Propero-Captured announces: I will be hosting an event/contest soon. Ideas are still in the works, bear with me please. Feel free to PM me in-game (Propero-Captured, Pro-Captured, or Recedentia-Captured). Event will likely consist of a small price in kamas, dealing with how active you are ;3. When the contest starts, I will announce it here. Expect it in 2-3 weeks from September 15. Thanks! Pilkehdi announces: We will be starting a house fund soon. Everyone can donate money and when we have enough we will buy a house for the guild. Now you have a chance to express your opinion about the following: - should donating be voluntary or obligatory? - how much should everyone donate? - if someone donates considerably more than others, should there be some kind of benefit for this? - which house would you like to buy? - how should we keep track of the funds? Add your comments on the discussion page and don't forget to put your dofus nickname so we know who says what. The discussion area can be found at the top of the page. ----